Terms of Use
by Meresta
Summary: BalthierxVaan:: ..How DID Vaan get that A2 shirt anyway? Request by truelove08, oneshot.


**A/N: **This one is requested by truelove08, and I loved to write it xD Just the idea of how Balthier's closet would look made me hit the keys with an enormous grin on my face XD If you want to request something, please check the author's note at the end of 'Consideration' (if you're younger than 18 just scroll down quickly x3). Thanks for the request, please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summary: **..How DID get Vaan his A2 shirt anyway?  
**Rating: **PG-13+  
**Warnings: **Suggesting a malexmale pairing, suggesting use of alcohol, suggestive themes ;)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII or Final Fantasy XII; Revenant Wings

* * *

**Terms of Use**

Everyone knew Vaan wasn't the type to hide his emotions. Though he tried to appear confident and tough, his heart was small and full of feeling.  
Balthier knew this, having to deal with his regular mood swings. Where he had to push him to his limit one moment, he had to prevent him going beyond it the second. It tired him at times, not having an apprentice.

It was one of these times when the boy entered the control room of the Strahl, looking quite cranky. He dropped down on the seat next to Balthier, who made no attempt to hide his disappointment in having his rest disturbed.  
"Are we there yet." Vaan didn't even bother to look at the pirate, which irritated him a little.  
"If we can place any trust in the weather, we should arrive tomorrow morning."  
"Oh."  
Balthier frowned at the desert thief, finding himself curious to know what had destroyed his sunny spirit.  
"Something wrong, Vaan?"  
The boy rubbed his arms with his hands, his expression showing discomfort.  
"I'm cold."  
"Ah."  
That made sense. There were few things Vaan despised, but coldness was definitely one of them. In normal circumstance, the Strahl's heating system would have prevented this, but it broke down of overuse two days ago. Right now they were headed back to the Aerodrome to have it fixed, but that didn't help the present situation. Balthier couldn't help but shrug when he noticed Vaan shivering.

"Maybe you should try more suitable garments."  
Vaan eyed him with irritation, not wanting to admit he didn't understand. The pirate sighed.  
"More clothes, Vaan. I can't believe you haven't frozen your arms off by now."  
"Something wrong with what I'm wearing?" His eyes went from irritated to insulted and Balthier withheld the urge to smirk.  
"You will never hear me say that, trust me." He coughed, hiding a laugh. "They just don't quite seem to keep you warm, am I mistaken?"  
Vaan shook his head.  
"I'm never cold."  
Balthier raised an eyebrow at that remark, causing Vaan to rephrase.  
"Alright, _almost_ never cold.." He blew into his hands, attempting to warm his fingers. "But I don't have anything else to wear.. and I'm not drinking that stuff again!"  
"It warmed you up, didn't it?" The sky pirate grinned at the death glare he was shot. "Alright alright, here. You know your way to my quarters, not?"  
Vaan nodded slowly, having no idea what Balthier was trying to say.  
"Go there and get something from my wardrobe. Do be careful, any stain I find will be your responsibility."  
"..Thanks…." He almost wanted to ask if Balthier was feeling alright, letting him into his room, not to mention his _closet_, but his hands started turning purple from the cold. He left the control room, leaving Balthier to relax. He switched to autopilot, and went back for some tea.

Carefully, but without hesitation, Vaan opened the door to Balthier's room. Closing it behind him, he took a few steps inside, observing every square meter.  
The bed had been made neatly, the trousers he slept in lay folded on top of the sheets. On the desk was a map, a few places were marked and there were side notes readable. A small bottle (with probably red wine inside) and a glass stood beside a large lounge chair, a book laying upside down on one of the arms. Vaan cocked his head to the side, trying to read the title; 'Legends of Auralith.' The boy frowned, yet somehow knew it matched Balthier perfectly.  
When another shiver ran through his body, he remembered why he was in this room in the first place. Resisting the urge to peek more, he opened looked around for a closet. He couldn't find it, so he considered going back to ask, when he noticed a door looking slightly different than a bathroom door.  
Slowly, Vaan opened it, almost not believing what he saw inside. He had actually _built in_ a room for his clothes. Awesome.  
The thief let his hands touch some of the rich fabrics, inhaling a scent of cleanness and Balthier. There were many dress shirts, mostly white or cream colored, and a few black leather pants like the ones he normally wore. A black dress suit stood out, and Vaan couldn't help but imagine how Balthier would look in it. He'd never seen him wear anything else than his regular attire. The boy wondered why he even _had_ other clothes, but that would be a stupid question to ask. Some shoes stood on the bottom of the closet, a box with probably jewelry beside it. The shelf offered space for a few scarves and folded shirts. In the right corner lay some armor on a pile, obviously seldom worn.

After having feasted his eyes on Balthier's outstanding collection, Vaan picked a crisp, white dress shirt. He went to the bathroom to put it on, only to find another place worth exploring.  
As Vaan put off his small vest, he tried to read the labels on several cologne bottles. A vial that probably held shampoo was left still opened, a cork lying helplessly next to it. He picked it up and sniffed it, a familiar scent relaxing him.  
Vaan buttoned up the shirt and put his vest back on, judging his appearance in the large mirror. It felt weird wearing something like this, the shirt was very fitted and hugged his frame, warming him up. Once the thief was satisfied, he headed out, closing every door he had opened.

When he entered the main room, Ashe, Basch and Balthier were there. When they noticed the boy, Ashe giggled in her hand, Basch frowning in pleasant surprise.  
"That new look suits you." The princess said, Basch nodding next to her.  
"..Thanks, I guess." Vaan wasn't sure if that was meant as a compliment or not, seeing as both his friends couldn't stop laughing. Balthier, disturbed by the commotion, emerged from his book to look at Vaan.  
"You sure took your time didn't .. you.." His voice faded as he took in the image before him. The clean, white color of the shirt enhanced Vaan's natural tan and the top button had been left open, revealing some skin. Though this had always been in plain sight, it mesmerized him more now he _couldn't _see it. He closed his mouth and blinked. The boy looked stunning.  
"I'm sorry, I had some trouble finding something.."  
Balthier coughed and hid his face behind his book.  
"Well, is it warm enough?"  
Vaan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks Balthier."  
"Pleasure." He replied, meaning it in every way possible.

That night, a soft knock disturbed Balthier's reading yet again. He got up from his chair and opened the door to find Vaan, still wearing his shirt, smiling apologetically.  
"Keep it." Balthier said, shocking Vaan by answering a question he hadn't even asked yet.  
"Ok..thanks.." Vaan was about to head back when Balthier placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back into his room.  
"There's one thing though.."

***

"Hey, I haven't seen that shirt in a while!" Penelo said cheerfully, admiring Vaan's appearance. "Wasn't that Balthier's?"  
The now sky pirate nodded, folding up the collar.  
"Yeah, he gave it to me."  
"But, I haven't seen you wearing it back then, what made you put it on now?"  
"He gave it to me on one condition."  
"Really? What's that?"  
"Either wear it when he's _not_ around.." He straightened his cuffs. "..or wear it when there's _no one else_ around."

Penelo could only stare.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!_


End file.
